Next day/Tinkerputt's plan in action
Here's how the next day and Tinkerputt's plan in action goes in Stardust: The Wish Creator. was soon morning and then we view our heroes asleep in Tinkerputt's bus Brian: and stretches his arms then view the CMC, Babs, and Button asleep, along with Stardust Apple Bloom: Good morning, Stardust. Stardust: Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: That's me. Stardust: Yey! Button Mash: and then puts his beanie on Sweetie Belle: Hey Button. Button Mash: Hey. Stardust: Button, Sweetie Belle, Morning. Sweetie Belle: You too, Stardust. Babs Seed: awakes Morning. Scootaloo: Morning Stardust. Stardust: Scootaloo, Babs Seed. Good day. we see our heroes at the show Pepper Clark: Look at me! I'm a clown. Sunil Nevla: Very funny. Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, but now you're a real magician! Apple Bloom: Hey, guys! We're gonna play with Stardust for a while. Applejack: Alright, just be careful! Brian: And keep your guns fully loaded, the Dazzlings could be anywhere. Scootaloo: Right. Rarity: Be back before the show starts. Sweetie Belle: We will. Stardust: We will. We will! Brian: Look at that. Vinny: Yeah, they're already best friends. Barney: I think it's super-dee-duper! Smudger: Pff. Zoe Trent: I wish Smudger would at least try to befriend Stardust. Duke: He will. Smudger: I have work to do. away Duncan: I really hate Smudger's attitude. the CMC, Babs, Button, and Stardust are having a blast on the carnival rides. Button Mash: Weeee! Sweetie Belle: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Apple Bloom: Yee-haw! we see the 3 girls watching them Rarity: It makes me proud to see Sweetie Belle has a new friend. Adagio Dazzling: Look at them. Playing with a magical foal. Aria Blaze: It would be nice to wish if Brian is dead. Adagio Dazzling: Good idea. Sonata Dusk: But what if he teleports away from us? Adagio Dazzling: Not to worry, we will get that foal to be under with ours, as long as we're the Dazzlings. her pendant afternoon then appears on top of a rock Lucario: Lu. the magic show tent Pepper Clark: Thank you! Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the show! Sunil Nevla: This was great! I am now a famous magician! of the team are moving a lighting platform when it hits a block and begins to tip Rarity: WHA!! it but isn't strong enough to keep it up Help me! I can't hold it! Sweetie Belle: in and pushes against it as Button joins Stardust: Sweetie Belle, let's continue to play. Sweetie Belle: Not right now, Stardust! Stardust: Come on! Button's beanie Bet you can't catch me! Button Mash: Come back, here! Sweetie Belle: Hey! Give that back! Rarity: Hey! I can't hold this thing on my own! as she tries to hold it Peter: her a hand Stardust: You can't catch me! 2 run in front of Smudger Smudger: Hey! on his brakes Watch it! 3 then race around Russel and then Penny Penny Ling: What happened? Smudger: Dumb Stardust! That's what happened! Russel Ferguson: Hey! Stardust's just playing around with the Crusaders! Smudger: Well, he's a clumsy colt! Hpmh! 2 continue chasing Stardust when Minka hangs down from a light pole and grabs Button's beanie Minka Mark: Got it! Button Mash: Thanks. it and puts it back on Sweetie Belle: Stardust! him Stardust: laughs then they hear a burst Minka Mark: What was that? Digit: Hey, what happened to the tent? a tear in the tent Tyrone: What do you think made that? Lucario: Lucario. Austin: Who said that? behind a box appears, Lucario! Scootaloo: A Lucario! Lucario: aura sphere Lu! Zoe Trent: as she avoids the blast and lands in Penny's arms Apple Bloom: Hey! Watch it! James: What is that? Little Bear: A Lucario! Sylveon: It's a Pokémon that can sense with Aura! Lucario: Lu! aura sphere again witch makes the CMC fall back and run to the stage Rarity: Girls! Applejack: Stop him! all run out onto the stage Lucario: in front of them Lu.. Eevee: Hnag on guys! Shadow Ball on Lucario Jolteon: Get a load of thunder, not the Lucario we know! uses Thunderbolt and Lucario yells in pain Rainbow: fires Get away from my honorary sis'! Applejack: a warning shot Yeah, y'all better not play anythin' funny! Lucario: LU!!! Babs Seed: Why is Lucario here? Stardust: Lucario is here, for me. Lucario: to our heroes Lu! Duck: Isn't this a different Lucario? charges at our heroes Tinkerputt: a button on his wand trapdoor then opens and Lucario falls through Tinkerputt: A good magician always keeps a trapdoor standing by. the button again and then Lucario then comes back up inside a cage Lucario: Lu! hits the bars with his spikes Tinkerputt: Now for the next trick. Gengar, use hypnosis. Gengar: so Lucario: asleep Penny Ling: Why was that Lucario attacking us? Sweetie Belle: Stardust said that Lucario came for him. Cody: You don't think they know each other? Russel Ferguson: They couldn't! Stardust's been asleep for 10 months! Skyla: Mind explaining this to us, Stardust? Stardust: I wish I could, but I'm very sleepy. asleep that night Rarity: the second panel That was close, through all that excitement I almost forgot to close the panel. she sees Tinkerputt carrying Stardust Hmm? and quietly, she follows him Rarity: What is Tinkerputt doing? the tent, Tinkerputt places Stardust one one of the machines Marry: Lucario is probably here to take Stardust back to Dragony Land. Tinkerputt: Sounds likely. Marry: He belongs there, we never should've taken him from there. Tinkerputt: I know what I'm doing, Marry! Marry: Father, please. Listen to me. I have a bad feeling something will go horrible wrong. Tinkerputt: I've worked so hard, and waited so long for this day, and now it's showtime! the machine Stardust: awakens Huh? Hey, what? Tinkerputt: With your help, you'll make my own wish come true! a glass case with a fragment of fossil in it. flashback Tinkerputt: Ladies and gentlemen I give you a real, breathing, Alidragon! the fossil in his machine and starts it up, but then it starts to short circuit and then the whole thing collapses Man: That's the Alidragon? It's not big! Tinkerputt: Wait, I need a higher energy source! I can bring back an Alidragon! Man: Enough of this nonsense! You're no longer welcome in this lab. Tinkerputt: Grr! This isn't the last you see from me! in the present Tinkerputt: And now, I'll show them! Marry: Father. Tinkerputt: Now, Stardust provide me with the energy I need! Stardust: I don't wanna! Tinkerputt: Then so be it. Gengar, use psychic. then starts to psychic on Stardust Stardust: AAHHHH!!!!!! Lucario: Lu! Stardust: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! Rarity: gasp I've got to get the others! for the bus Lucario: LU!!! kicks the bars several times Stardust: groans Marry: moans Rarity races into the bus Rarity: Wake up! Wake up! then races to the driver seat and honks the horn wakes up Tiger: WAH!! Brian: Tired. Rarity: Tinkerputt has Stardust! And he has him hooked up to a machine! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Smudger: Let him play with him. Now go back to sleep. Duncan: Come on, Smudger. him Smudger: Uhhhh!!!! Patrick: Don't worry, Stardust. We're coming for ya! is still groaning Smudger: I can't believe I'm doing this. Duncan: Maybe you should be turn back into a generator. Smudger: No, no, no, no! Duncan: Then zip your groaning, and shut up! a beam shoots up at the comet Yuna: Whoa! Look at that! beam strikes down Tinkerputt: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! races in Stardust: Ugh. Ugh! Apple Bloom: gasp Scootaloo: STARDUST!! groaning Sweetie Belle: Are you okay?! Tinkerputt: Wow, what energy! Now I just have to harness it! Apple Bloom: HEY!! WHAT DID Y'ALL DO TA' STARDUST?! Tinkerputt: I'll take care of it. Scootaloo: What? NO!! Marry: Father, please stop now before it goes too far! Tinkerputt: No! I will not stop! Marry: I don't even want this! Tinkerputt: Marry! Button Mash: Okay, let's go! race off Tinkerputt: Gengar, stop them! then grabs them and starts pulling them in Spongebob: Ah! their tails and pulls back and Spongebob are now in a tug-of-war Spongebob: grunting Jolteon: thundershock Go! Stardust: I wish to go home. I wanna go back to Dragony land. Button Mash: Where's that? Marry: Come on! all race out Tinkerputt: Gengar, don't let them escape! Lucario gets out of the cage Lucario: Lu! aura sphere Tinkerputt: Whoa! Lucario: after our heroes Tinkerputt: Houndoom, go! Houndoom comes out Tinkerputt: After them! Hounddom: out Sonata Dusk: Hey look! It's Tinkerputt's bus! Adagio Dazzling: After it! Stardust is ours'! Tinkerputt's Houndoom catches up top the bus and places a tracking device on the back Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles